Krazy Klowns Wikia
Welcome to the Krazy Klowns Wikia Welcome to the Wikia of the Krazy Klowns YouTube channel. Please do not edit, we want to keep all information accurate. Channel History Created in May 29th 2016 by Birdman the Krazy Klowns was made to post videos of stunts but the channel was later changed to be more comedic. When the channel was first created it had five members (called the original members) Birdman, Angelo, The Raven, AJ (later changed to Bookworm) and Baby Dino, the channel would get Boy Gerbil a few days later but despite appearing before some original members he is not counted as a original member due to not joining the first day. Krazy Klown Members Original Members * Birdman, Bird Claus, Rickey Rat, The Jester, GL7, Patricia Bird '(2016 - Present) * 'Angelo '(2016; 2016 - 2017) * 'The Raven '''(2016 - Present) * [http://krazy-klowns.wikia.com/wiki/Abbie_Barry?venotify=created '''Bookworm/AJ]' '(2016 - 2017) * Baby Dino (2016; 2016 - 2018) New Members * Boy Gerbil '''(2016; 2016 - 2017) * [http://krazy-klowns.wikia.com/wiki/Drew_Solomon?venotify=created '''Ice Knight] (2016 - Present) * Dill Doe '(2017; 2018 - Present)* * '''Mr. Truffles '(2017)* * 'Maniac '(2018 - Present) *Appeared before becoming members Unofficial Krazy Klown Members * '''Cat Lady (G) * Queen Bee (M/S) * Emma (M) * Turd (M) * Lizard (G) * Gold Knight (S) * Boy Hamster (G) * Bulbazard (S) * Cornhead (S) * Homeless Panda ® * Peach Tea (G) * Bryce Kortfelt (M) * Ninja Blade (G) * Kurtis The Frog ® * Lamb Stew ® (M) = mentioned only (G) = guest stars (S) = small appearance ® = recurring character Other Groups * The Soy Side * South Pole * Malt Didney New Series * Stunts - A collection of videos based on stunts/stupid ideas, some Completely Stupid Videos and all Birdman Outta Nowhere are also part of this series. This was made to honor the original videos and because how the fans requested more stunts. Later on Krazy Klowns started a collection of newer stunts called New Stunts. * Halloween - A collection of videos based around Halloween themes, but not all videos made in October are in this series only Halloween themed ones are. * 12 Days of Christmas - A collection of videos based around Christmas themes done 12 days in a row leading up Christmas. From the second Christmas on Krazy Klowns stopped doing 12 in a row and just did Christmas videos throughout the season (the playlist name also changed). * Bean Boozled - Krazy Klowns members and guest stars play Bean Boozled with the last one standing gets the Bean Boozled Championship trophy. * Q&A - A series where each video a member answers fan questions, Birdman usually serves a host and asks the member the questions. * Bookworms Library - Welcome to Bookworms Library, a series where Bookworm reads Krazy Klowns themed story from her book collection. * Funny Unboxings - The Raven presents a parody series based around Unboxing videos but these boxs sadly have odd stuff in them. * Skream - With a killer on the lose The Klowns are getting picked off one by one and getting strange phone calls, this is a parody of the Scream movies and TV show. * KKW Championship - A series where originally Birdman challenged WWE wrestler Goldust to a match but later was used for all feuds for the KKW Championship. * Video Game Livestreams - The collection of all video game livestreams though each video game also has there own playlist. Eventually Krazy Klowns stopped streaming on Krazy Klowns and made a gaming channel for all streams. * National Klowns - Ice Knight learns of Golden Triangle that can bring people back from the dead so he must get the help of The Raven and Dill to help him get it before The Soy Side, this is a parody of the National Treasure movies. * Other Holidays/Specials - A collection of holiday themed videos that aren’t Christmas or Halloween as well as other specials like The Klowny Awards. * Getting To Know - A replacement for the Q&A but instead of a member getting asked questions they read them off themselves, this time nonmembers also get to be the center point as well as things like Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn. * Aqua Birdman - With Aquaman dead the trident for Atlantis unfortunately falls into the hands of Birdman making him the King of Atlantis but The Jester wants to use Birdmans new job as a way not only to take over Krazy Klowns but Atlantis. * General Klowns - A series filled with odd twists, drama, the usual bad jokes and doctor stuff Krazy Klowns presents you a parody of soap operas that will leave you confused. * Trapped In The Dream Dimension - Maniac falls asleep and somehow gets trapped in a world called The Dream Dimension, with Dream Birdman as his guide he must save The Dream Dimension from dying. * Dill Reacts - Each episode Dill talks about a different internet celebrity, usually getting stuck doing oddballs like Sexy Vegan which he will then rundown reasons why he doesn’t like who was chosen for him. Original Series *Completely Stupid Videos - A series used for all Krazy Klowns videos but was later renamed to Original Krazy Klowns once they started season two. *Birdman Outta Nowhere!! - A mini series where Birdman attacks another member using a pro wrestling member (usually wearing a shirt of the wrestler who does the move) without there knowledge of it before hand. Inspired by the vines "RKO Outta Nowhere" and videos where people run up and hit a RKO on someone. *The Diss Track - A series hosted by AJ/Bookworm each video Bookworm will "target" one celebrity she will insult, ussualy bringing up past things that person has done and quotes they said, though the videos aren't meant to be taken personally they do point out more series points. *Movies Explained - A series hosted originally by Birdman in which he explains the plot of a movie, but was cancelled after one video. Later on it was announced the series will be brought back with the Boy Gerbil as the host with a different format and only the basic plot will be explained instead of the whole movie. After one video it was changed to any member could host the series. *Birdman vs Eggroll - This began when Birdman made a rap about a kid who bullied him named Eggroll. Soon Eggroll started commenting on Krazy Klowns videos insulting Birdman leading to more videos about Eggroll. Birdman later stated Eggroll has bullied other Krazy Klown members in the past and that he is currently targeting people to get Birdman to fight him which Birdman agreed to. When it was time for the fight Eggroll never showed up and by the rules made before the fight Birdman was awarded the win. A few videos were made after the fight as Eggroll continued to bother Birdman. Though the at first it was just Birdman and Eggroll there's been others involved like Eggrolls friends (referred to as his minions or The Dumplings) which caused other Krazy Klowns to join to take them on calling them collectively as The Soy Side. *This Is Basically Our Lives - A animated series (written by The Raven) featuring cartoon versions of all Krazy Klowns members. Most episodes star one member getting made fun of. The theme song of the show "Disingenuous Dill Weed" sang by Dill Doe. After problems with posting the series the it was removed off the main page but was originally going to have 12 episodes and a second season but was stopped after only 2 episodes. Over a year after ending the series the full season was posted in a single video. Unreleased Series * The Adventures of Birdman - A superhero series starring Birdman and his sidekick The Raven fighting "crime", Birdman in this series was gonna be more idiotic then usual and The Raven will be serious, questioning the Birdmans odd actions. * Boy Gerbils Story Time - A series where in each episode someone form the channel will tell a odd story or say there version of a classic story to the Boy Gerbil. * Don't Even Get Me Started! - A rant series where a member rants about something they hate and doesn't want to see anymore. * Dill's World - A series in which Dill goes on adventures in the Krazy Klowns house with his dog to find a stalker bear. * Detective Birdman - Birdman and GL7 solve mysteries or crimes parodying crime shows/Sherlock Holmes. It was planned to be the original idea to introduce GL7 but was replaced by Skream. After season one it was planned for Birdman to leave the show and for GL7 to takeover. Seasons Movies Krazy Klowns The Movie (2016) Birdman sets out to make a video in order to get a trillion views, however everyone is to busy causing him to have to do it by himself. Meanwhile The Raven, Ice Knight, and Boy Gerbil have to go on an adventure to get Boy Gerbil a new potato after The Raven and Ice Knight cause him to lose his. This plot was decided at random in a video announcing the movie. Starring Birdman, The Raven, Ice Knight, Boy Gerbil, Baby Dino and Dill Doe (with Angelo, Bookworm, Cat Lady, Eggroll and Queen Bee being mentioned throughout). At the first ever Klowny Awards (2017) it won 6 awards. A Krazy Klowns Christmas (2017) Birdman starts to doubt the meaning of Christmas and if Bird Claus is real, meanwhile The Raven and Ice Knight have to go last minute Christmas shopping for the perfect gift for each other. Boy Gerbil gets visited by three ghosts who hope to put him in the Christmas spirit and Dill tries to bake cookies but it goes horribly wrong. Starring Birdman, The Raven, Ice Knight, Boy Gerbil, Dill Doe, GL7, The Jester, Rickey Rat, Bird Claus, Mr. Truffles and Baby Dino who made a voice cameo (with Cat Lady, Queen Bee, Bookworm and Eggroll being mentioned throughout). At the second ever Klowny Awards (2018) it won 6 awards. Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn (2018) Klowns to be appearing in this movie are Birdman, The Raven, Ice Knight, Dill Doe, Maniac, Baby Dino, Boy Gerbil, GL7, Rickey Rat, Patricia Bird, The Jester, Mr. Truffles, Homeless Panda, Kurtis The Frog and Bird Claus. Awards/Championships * Bean Boozled Championship * The Klowny Awards * KKW Championship * Krazy Klowns Hall of Fame * Certificate of Ultimate Klownitude * The Krazy Klowns Summer Games Books * The Krazy Klowns Fun Fact Book (2018) by Birdman and The Raven * The Krazy Klowns Handbook (2018) by Birdman and The Raven Other Channels Krazy Klowns Wrestling (2016) created by Birdman and features most other Krazy Klowns members, this channel is based around Krazy Klowns members talking about WWE topics, recapping Raw and Smackdown as well as predicting PPVs. This channel currently isn't making any videos. Birdnation (2017) created by Birdman this channel post daily vlogs based around Birdman daily life as well as what goes on behind the scenes of Krazy Klowns. Birdnation features most Krazy Klowns members and past member. This channel is the first Krazy Klowns channel to use both the Klowns real names and nicknames. This channel currently isn't making any videos. Krazy Klowns Gaming (2018 - present) created by Birdman this channel is meant for video gameplay and livestreams, occasionally these videos are themed around stuff from the regular Krazy Klowns channel like the Birdman vs Goldust feud as well as bringing up stuff from there other videos. Everyone remains in character during these videos. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse __FORCETOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:YouTube